


Sick Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [476]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I please request? Dean being all distant and odd acting all day, refusing to regress when he clearly needs to, but Cas doesn't know why. Dean is running a fever and sick as a dog, but feels the need to power through. Cas takes care of his baby and helps him back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Cas watched Dean move around, practically at half speed, and his eyes narrowed.

“Dean?” Cas asked. “Are you feeling alright?” Cas asked.

“Just fine, Cas.” Dean grunted, avoiding eye contact. “Thanks for asking.”

Cas watched Dean keep moving on, and Cas knew that something was up. When Dean avoided eye contact, it was usually because he knew something that he wasn’t letting Cas in on, and he was trying not to become little.

“Dean.” Cas said, firmer, using his Daddy voice, and Dean froze. Cas could sense that Dean was feeling conflicted at the moment, and Cas stayed silent for a few seconds to see if Dean would just let his barriers drop, and age down.

“‘M fine…don’t…don’t worry.” Dean said, trying not to slip into little mode. He walked off, and Cas sighed, following after the hunter.

“Dean, you are not ‘fine’.” Cas said. “I can already tell that something is wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Dean fibbed, and Cas gave him a look, before moving forward, and gripping Dean’s shoulder, spinning him around.

Dean was still avoiding eye contact, and Cas reached up to feel Dean’s forehead.

“Dean, you have a fever.” Cas remarked.

“I know, but…”

“How long have you been sick?” Cas asked.

“Since last night, but…”

“You should be resting.”

“I need to get stuff done!” Dean said, looking up, and seeing Cas’ face.

Cas watched as Dean slipped to his little headspace, and Dean’s lower lip went into a pout, quivering, and Cas could see just how badly off Dean was.

“Daddy….” Dean whimpered softly, and Cas pulled his little boy close, almost cradling him in his arms.

“Daddy is here.” Cas said soothingly. “Let’s get you to bed, and Daddy will get you some medicine to help this fever.” Cas said, bringing Dean back to his room.

He lied Dean down and disappeared, before flying back in Dean’s room with fever reducing medicine.

“Daddy…don’t like that medicine.” Dean said.

“I know, but don’t you want to get better?”

“Yeah…..”

“Then you need to take it.” Cas said, sitting down by Dean, and pouring out the required amount, feeding it to Dean, and watching him make a face as he took it. “There you go Dean. All done with the yucky medicine.” Cas murmured softly, setting the medicine down, and running his hands soothingly through Dean’s hair. “Would you like me to read you a story?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded and watched Cas get up, grabbing one of Dean’s favorites, and settling back down by him, helping Dean get comfortable, before he opened the book and started to read to his little boy, keeping an eye on how Dean’s eyes were drooping, Dean slowly falling asleep.

Once Dean was fully asleep, Cas tucked him in, kissing his forehead, being able to tell the medicine was starting to take effect, and he smiled softly.

“Have a nice nap, my little one.” Cas murmured softly, getting up, and leaving the room, making sure to keep his ears open, in case Dean woke up and started to call for him.


End file.
